clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowball Fight
A war is a large, organized snowball fight between two or more opposing parties. During a war, penguins take sides with the group of their choosing, usually by changing colors and/or clothing, and throw snowballs at the opposing groups. These wars usually happen in the Dojo. Variations and Gimmicks Many variants also appear during the war, such as having a group "princess" or "prince", who is often pretending to be trapped. For example, at one war, a "princess" was trapped in fictional quicksand and had to be rescued by saying a "spell", which in reality, was more like a password. Other times there are "spies" that change their clothing to match an opposing group, then sneak into that group to pick up "information" about that team. Groups Typically, there are general groups, such as different colors (mainly red and blue). However, they can have specific clothing that represents the team. A list of the dressed up teams are as follows: * The "Vikings": This is usually represented with the red, blue, or gold viking helmets. * The "Romans": This group usually dons the Roman Soldier clothing item, along with varied clothing, especially black. * The "Nachos": This is an old group not used much anymore, but a while back, they were present in most wars. They are represented by sombreros and other Mexican themed items, such as the bandanna used in the Western Party. The Nachos have been making a comeback, and have been seen at wars on the Mammoth server. * The "Cops" : represented by black suits and pants. * The "Dark Master Dynamite": This group is represented by the light house shirt and green sun glasses. * The "School Kids". This is a rare group. They usually are blue and have a tennis cap and a backpack. * The "Tuxedo Rebel Army, or Tuxedo Royal Navy". These groups are represented by a Red Suede Jacket, Night vision Goggles, or Ski Goggles, A red or black pirate bandanna, and shoes. * The "Thieves". This group always has dark colors, and usually a backpack and/or instrument. * The "Light Master Dynamite". This group is the opposite of the Dark Master Dynamite. This army usually has a "I love my puffle" t-shirt and glasses. * The "Rock Band Vikings". This group is very rare, and not used much. They have any color Viking helmets, an electronic guitar, and dark colors. They also have any kind of sunglasses. * The "Army of Club Penguin (A.C.P)": . The A.C.P Battles usually take place it the Mammoth Server. The members of these groups wear any type of clothing, But the "Generals" usually wear a Viking or Roman helmet. * The "Fire Fighters ((FF)": . The FF are a team known fighting the Nachos. The FF can be found on Mammoth, Parka or Blizzard. TheIr outfits are the Red Fire Helmet with the Jacket, Red and Blue Glasses and Yellow Boots. The Non-members usually wear the Mine Helmet and Whistle. *The Scientists/The Smart Guys: .The S/S.M usually wear the night vision goggles, Tuxsedo and dress shoes * The "UMA": A war group made Pink Mafias and UMA PM. This group usually wears sweatshirts, sunglasses, and red caps. *The "Ghosts": This army is made entirely of penguins wearing the ghost costume. *The "Ice Warriors": Created by Iceyfeet1234, this group is light blue wearing all blue clothes. *The "Aliens": Created by Nidhiki, this group is green wearing green sweater,green beanie,green flippers and black sunglasses. *The "Bees": This army usually wears the Bee Costume, Bee Wings, and Bee Antennae. Sometimes the Bee Wings are subsituted by Fairy Wings. They are most active on the Mammoth server. * Note that these are not the only groups used in wars, you can join these or create your own. Remember, Club Penguin wars are about fun. Category:Games